Don't Wanna Cry
by HyunaPark12
Summary: Soonyoung marah kepada Seokmin. Tetapi Soonyoung tahu alasan ia marah kepada seokmin adalah hal yang paling bodoh. Soonyoung tahu itu, tetapi ia tak bisa mengelak hatinya yang sakit. Sementara Seokmin bingung dengan kekasih mungilnya yang mengabaikannya berhari - hari. Let's Check it out ! Warn: BxB, Yaoi, Typo Everywhere


Author : Hyuna Park

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Hurt (maybe), Comedy (maybe)

Rate : T+

Lenght : Oneshoot

Cast : Dokyeom, Hoshi, Seventeen Member

Pair : Seoksoon, SoonSeok, Talk Couple

Warning : Yaoi,BL,BxB,Typho(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai KBBI, Lil' bit of Dirty, Don't Be Silent Reader,Don't Be Plagiarism

Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pikiran saya. Main Cast milik Tuhan YME,Sm Ent,Keluarga masing – masing. Seokmin dan Soonyoung saling memiliki.

.

.

Let's Check It Out

.

.

Hari ini para anggota Seventeen sedang berlatih untuk penampilan yang luar biasa di Dream Concert 2017 nanti. Tentu saja mereka harus berlatih dengan keras untuk Carats yang akan menonton nanti. Hal yang disukai para member Seventeen adalah menampilkan yang terbaik untuk Carats. Itu adalah tujuan utama mereka dibawah nama Seventeen.

Tetapi latihan kali ini sedikit berbeda. Suasana di practice room saat ini sangat canggung dan hening. Leader performance team itu terlihat sangat serius dan sedikit tidak peduli dengan member lain yang terlihat lelah. Sedikit ? Dia tahu member lain lelah, tetapi ia berusaha tidak menggubris hal itu. Sedari tadi Seokmin selalu membuat kesalahan pada gerakannya, Soonyoung menjadi semakin kesal dan seperti ini jadinya. Seokmin sebenarnya hanya ingin memecahkan suasana ini, tetapi entah kenapa suasana serius Soonyoung sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan. Jika seperti ini, member lain tahu pasti ini karena Soonyoung sedang marah dengan member lain, karena jika Soonyoung sudah badmood dan marah, latihan dengan suasana seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Soonyoung hyung ?" Bisik Seungkwan pada Seokmin. Seungkwan semakin bergidik ketika Soonyoung menatapnya tajam.

"Aku ? Aku tak melakukan apapun, malah aku di diami selama berhari - hari. Kau tau rasanya menyiksaku" Seokmin menjawab dengan berbisik juga.

"Apa kalian benar - benar ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk Carats ? Aku tidak yakin kalian benar - benar ingin itu. Lihat gerakan kalian selalu salah dan kalian terus bercanda" Soonyoung berkata dingin menghadap semua member. Auranya sudah sangat gelap, member lain hanya bisa menunduk. Dan akhirnya sang leader Seventeen membuka suara.

"Kami tahu kami banyak bercanda dan banyak melakukan kesalahan, maafkan kami. Tapi izinkan kami istirahat dulu, Seungkwan dan Jeonghan sudah terlihat sangat lelah, begitu juga yang lainnya. Berilah kami waktu istirahat, Dream Concert masih 2 hari lagi dan besok kita masih berlatih" Soonyoung berpikir sebentar, ini memang sudah 12 jam mereka berlatih dan hanya istirahat sekali, Soonyoung merasa dirinya keterlaluan. Soonyoung pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa pulang dan beristirahat di dorm, aku masih ingin berlatih, gerakanku masih ada yang salah" Seokmin melongo mendengar ujaran Soonyoung. Sampai kapan Seokmin bicara dengan Soonyoung jika Soonyoung selalu berlatih dan berlatih. Seokmin tahu pasti ini ada berhubungan dengannya. Soonyoung adalah kekasihnya, dan Seokmin sudah didiami selama berhari - hari. Pasti ini karena dirinya.

"Kau pulanglah juga. Aku yakin kau lelah, kau bisa berlatih lagi besok, besok kita masih latihan Soonyoung-ah" Jeonghan angkat bicara juga. Ia kasihan melihat wajah Soonyoung yang terlihat lelah.

"Tidak, kalian pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Aku harus menyiapkan dance terbaikku untur Carats, aku banyak melakukan kesalahan tadi"

"Tapi kau terlihat lelah Soonyoung-ah"

"Hyung~" Soonyoung mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya. Jika sudah seperti ini Jeonghan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Gomawo hyung"

Semua member bergegas akan keluar dari practice room, kecuali Seokmin yang duduk menghadap kaca. Matanya tak terlepas dari Soonyoung yang sedang melakukan gerakan - gerakan yang tadi ditunjukkan ke member.

"Kau tidak pulang Seokmin-ah ?" Tanya Jisoo yang melihat Seokmin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali.

"Eoh ? Sebentar hyung kau pulanglah dulu, aku masih memiliki urusan"

"Baiklah" Jisoo yang paham dengan sekitarnya pun melanjutkan jalannya untuk keluar dari practice room.

Semakin Seokmin mengamati Soonyoung. Gerakan Soonyoung semakin banyak yang salah atau pun lupa. Soonyoung terlihat geram dan tidak bisa fokus. Seokmin ingin tertawa melohat kekasihnya yang lucu itu ketika kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih disini ?" Tanya Soonyoung ketika hendak mengambil minum.

"Apa kau marah denganku ?" Tanya Seokmin yang masih setia memandang Soonyoung dari cermin besar itu. Soonyoung terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak" Setelah itu Soonyoung kembali menyalakan musik lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Soonie hyung" Seokmin diabaikan. Seokmin menghela mafasnya Kekasihnya itu benar - benar merajuk.

"Chagi~ah" Seokmin memanggil dengan lembut. Soonyoung tiba - tiba lupa gerakan selanjutnya, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia sangat susah fokus karena Seokmin.

Seokmin mematikan musiknya dan mendekati Soonyoung. Soonyoung menatap protes pada Seokmin karena musiknya berhenti disaat Soonyoung akan bergerak.

"Bicaralah padaku, apa salahku. Aku tahu kau marah karena aku" Seokmin hendak memgang pipi Soonyoung, tetapi Soonyoung melangkah mundur.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita pulang" Soonyoung merapikan barang - barangnya. Seokmin masih setia berdiri dan menatap Soonyoung yang sibuk menata barangnya.

"Chagi~ah" Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan 'apa'.

"Kau tidak salah apa pun dan ayo kita pulang" Soonyoung tidak memanggil namanya ataupun 'seoku' yang itu artinya Soonyoung marah dengan Seokmin.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya Seokmin yang berbicara, Soonyoung hanya fokus pada jalan di depannya.

Pada malam hari pun juga masih sama, Soonyoung masih menjadi Soonyoung yang pendiam disaat yang lain ribut dengan masalah TV atau apapun itu. Seokmin menghela, kenapa Soonyoung bisa marah sampai selama ini. Biasanya mereka hanya saling diam paling lama 2 hari, tetapi ini sudah berhari - hari.

Seokmin tak tahu pasti sejak kapan kekasihnya itu mendiaminya, itu terjadi sejak acara KCON lalu atau sejak Fansign atau entah Seokmin lupa. Seokmin juga sudah berusaha keras memikirkan apa kesalahannya, tetapi tidak menemukan juga karena apa. Ia bertanya Soonyoung juga tak mendapat respon, bahkan Soonyoung selalu memunggungi Seokmin ketika tidur. Seokmin sangat frustasi dibuatnya.

Ketika semua member sudah memasuki kamarnya masing - masing, kini hanya Seokmin dan Jisoo yang tinggal di depan televisi itu. Keduanya tampak terfokus pada tontonan di televisi tanpa membuat keributan apapun. Sebenarnya Seokmin tidak menonton televisi, ia sedang memikirkan Soonyoungnya. Bahkan Seokmin tak tahu bahwa di ruang tersebut hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Jisoo. Sampai suara Jisoo mengintrupsi lamunan Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah"

"Eoh ?" Seokmin kembali ke kesadarannya, ia menatap sekeliling. "Member lain dimana hyung ?"

"Mereka sudah masuk ke kamar masing - masing"

"Oh... dan kau ?" Seokmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu ?"

"Aku ? Aku kenapa ?" Seokmin terlihat bingung, Jisoo mengangguk lalu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya kau ada apa dengan Soonyoung ? Aku hanya merasa hubungan kalian eum- merenggang, tidak, eum- seperti kalian sedang marahan" Seokmin tersenyum tipis, bahkan member Seventeen lain dapat menilai hubungannya dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Seokmin menghela nafas beratnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya kepada Jisoo.

"Bahkan kau merasa seperti itu juga. Aku juga tidak tahu hyung, dia selalu menghindari bahkan mengabaikanku. Aku juga lelah seperti ini dengannya, tidak biasanya ia marah denganku sejauh ini"

"Apa dia marah karena kau terlalu dekat dengan member lain ?" Seokmin berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Soonyoung bukan tipe yang pencemburu seperti itu, dia selalu bilang ia tidak apa - apa jika aku disuruh oleh agency melakukan skinship dengan member lain. Dan seingatku aku tak terlalu dekat dengan Jihoon hyung atau pun Wonwoo hyung akhir - akhir ini. Jika Seungkwan dia tidak pernah marah dengan itu"

"Apa kau yakin ?" Seokmin mengangguk mantap di bahu Jisoo.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan kepadanya"

"Tidak ada respon sama sekali"

"Kejar terus dia" Seokmin menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku sudah melakukannya tetapi masih sama. Tak ada respon. Apa Soonyoung hyung sudah bosan denganku"

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan sebelum kau mendapat jawaban darinya. Aku percaya Soonyoung bukan orang yang mudah bosan, apalagi dengan sistem pacaran kalian itu"

"Hahah... memang kita seaneh itu ?"

"Kalian memang pasangan teraneh yang pernah kulihat"

"Candaanmu sangat lucu hyung hahaha" Seokmin tertawa garing.

"Intinya kau harus mengejarnya terus sampai ia menjadi Soonyoung yang seperti biasa. Kau tahu, aku sangat lelah jika kita berlatih seperti tadi terus. Jika kau tidak berhasil ku bunuh kau" Seokmin bergidik mendengar ancaman hyungnya. Ia memang ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Soonyoung secepat mungkin. Jika tidak Seokmin juga menderita, ia sudah tidak dapat jatah berhari - hari ditambah Soonyoung tidur dengan memunggunginya. Betapa malangnya nasib Seokmin.

"Iya hyungku sayang~ Terima kasih Jisoo hyung sayang~" Seokmin mencubit hidung mancung Jisoo.

"YAKK!" Jisoo memekik kencang merasakan sakit di hidungnya. Seokmin benar - benar menarik gidungnya dengan kencang. Dasar adik kurang ajar.

"Bsssttt ! Hyung kau bisa membangunkan member lain" Seokmin cukup terkejut dengan teriakkan Jisoo.

"Sudahlah aku ingin tidur" Jisoo berdiri dan meninggalkan Seokmin begitu saja, sehingga yang tadinya Seokmin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jisoo, kini kepalanya mencium sofa panjang yang ia duduki.

"Eoh... Soonyoung-ah-"

BLAMM

Jisoo yang belum sempat menanyai Soonyoung yang hendak lewat di depannya, Soonyoung sudah melesat kembali ke kamarnya dengan menutup pintu secara kasar.

'Apa Soonyoung salah paham dengan tadi ?' -Jisoo bermonolog dalam hatinya.

"Kau tadi bicara apa hyung ?" Seokmin yang baru bangkit dari acara 'mencium sofa yang tengah didudukinya' bertanya pada Jisoo yang ia dengar mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tidak" Jawab Jisoo datar lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yaah... ditinggal sendirian. Soonie sebenarnya kamu kenapa ? Seoku kangen Soonie" Seokmin mencebikkan bibirnya /pengen muntah *plak abaikan ini/. Seokmin rindu Soonyoungnya.

Seokmin pun akhirnya memasuki kamarnya. Ia melihat tubuh Soonyoung yang menghadap ke tembok dengan selimut yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dipunggungi lagi oleh Soonyoungnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

Soonyoung tidak tidur, ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan kata - kata Seokminnya bersama Jisoo saat ia hendak ke kamar mandi tadi. Seokmin memanggil Jisoo dengan sayang.

'Apa Seoku menyukai Jisoo hyung lagi ?' -Soonyoung bermonolog dalam hati.

'Apa aku sudah tidak ada dalam pikirannya lagi ? Dalam hatinya lagi ?'

Entah air mata yang keberapa yang turun dari Soonyoung, ia tak tahu pasti. Soonyoung mencoba dengan sangat mengartikan kedekatan Seokmin dengan Jisoo hanya sebatas kakak dan adik, sekeras apapun Soonyoung mencoba menganggap seperti itu hatinya tetap sakit. Matanya selalu panas dan air matanya mendesak ingin keluar ketika Seokminnya berdekatan dengan Jisoo. Soonyoung tahu Jisoo itu adalah salah satu hyung terbijak di Seventeen, tetapi mengingat bahwa Seokmin pernah menyukai Jisoo sewaktu awal debut membuat hati Soonyoung semakin perih. Soonyoung tahu ia kekanakan dengan mendiamkan kekasihnya, tetapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tak mau menangis di depan kekasihnya karena hal ini.

'Ak- aku hanya takut Seoku kembali menyukai Jisoo hyung dan-'

'Dan kau meninggalkanku'

Soonyoung menangis dalam diam. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya agar tak membangunkan member lain, dan Seokminnya. Sekuat - kuatnya ia menahan tangisnya, air matanya tetap tak berhenti mengalir.

Soonyoung benci menangis. Dan Soonyoung lebih benci menangis karena Seokmin, karena takut Seokmin tinggalkan. Ia percaya kepada Seokmin, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya masih saja sakit melihat kedekatan itu.

Soonyoung bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Entah akhir - akhir ini ia hanya bisa tidur sebentar dan bangun terlalu pagi, padahal ia selalu tidur larut malam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap roommate-nya, kekasihnya, Lee Seokmin. Soonyoung memandang wajah Seokmin. Sesungguhnya ia rindu menatap wajah Seokmin seperti ini, rindu berduaan dengan Seokmin, rindu digoda Seokmin, dan rindu ketika bibirnya dan bibir Seokmin bersentuhan dengan lembut. Bayangan - bayangan ketika mereka berlovey - dovey berputar - putar di kepala Soonyoung. Soonyoung rindu Seoku-nya.

Setelah lama larut dalam kenangannya, Soonyoung bangkit dari berbaringnya. Sepertinya ia harus mandi dan sarapan lalu pergi latihan bersama para member. Dream Concert sudah sebentar lagi. Soonyoung menghela nafas sebentar, lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

Para member Seventeen sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk latihan hari ini. Terkadang senda gurau mereka selingkan untuk menambah suasana di pagi cerah ini.

"Soonyoung hyung kenapa matamu membengkak ?" Tanya Chan dengan polosnya. Sontak member lain mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Soonyoung.

"Oh Benar, benar. Apa kau habis menangis ?" Tanya Jeonghan. Semua member terdiam menunggu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Soonyoung.

"A- aku hanya- eumm- itu kurang tidur. Aku- selalu bangun terlalu pagi, padahal aku selalu tidur sangat larut"

"Benarkah ?" Kini Seungkwan bertanya menyelidik, karena menurutnya jawaban Soonyoung sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Hmmm" Soonyoung mengangguk yakin. Dia memang tidak berbohong soal itu, tetapi yang membuat matanya sangat bengkak adalah karena ia menangis semalam. Soonyoung benci jika ia menangis, karena setelahnya matanya sangat terasa berat untuk dibuka.

Sementara Seokmin menatap dalam Soonyoung. Karena Seokmin berada tepat dihadapan Soonyoung. Soonyoung mencoba menghindarkan tatapannya dari Seokmin. Ia tidak mau menatap Seokmin, karena Seokmin pasti khawatir dan tahu hanya dari tatapannya. Soonyoung segera menuju ke speaker untuk menyalakan musik.

Seokmin menghela nafas lagi. Soonyoung menghindarinya lagi. Seokmin takut jika Soonyoung masih seperti ini, performanya di panggung akan menurun.

"Hyung mianhae~" Seokmin berkata entah pada siapa. Semua orang yang berada disitu menoleh karena ujaran Seokmin tiba - tiba yang entah untuk siapa.

Seventeen berlatih dengan suasana yang sama seperti kemarin, tak ada canda tawa dan hanya fokus berlatih. Pada awalnya Seokmin sengaja membuat kesalahan, dan Soonyoung juga marah padanya. Hingga Seokmin sekarang tak berani lagi menyengaja membuat kesalahan. Latihan berjalan datar dan serius.

.

Seokmin menahan Soonyoung di practice room. Semua member sudah pulang, Seokmin meminya waktu bersama Soonyoung. Awalnya Soonyoung menolak, dengan segala cara Seokmin berhasil menahan Soonyoung di ruangan ini, berdua.

"Soonie hyung~ bicarakan padaku jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku lelah jika seperti ini terus" Soonyoung dan Seokmin terfokus pada pantulan bayangan Soonyoung di cermin besar itu.

"..." Soonyoung tak merespon itu sama sekali. Ia hanya terdiam memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Soonyoung ingin menangis lagi, matanya terlalu panas untuk menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Soonie tahu kalau Seoku sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan kita"

"..." Dengan suara lembut itu air mata Soonyoung akhirnya jatuh juga. Ia juga tersiksa dengan keadaan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia tahu ia salah.

Seokmin yang tak mendapat respon dari Soonyoung pun membalikkan tubuh Soonyoung dan menghimpitnya ke cermin di belakang Soonyoung. Betapa terkejutnya Seokmin melihat aliran sungai kecil di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini, aku akan mendengarkanmu" Seokmin berkata dengan lembut seraya menghapus air mata Soonyoung dengan lembut. Soonyoung menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Aku-" Soonyoung menjeda kalimatnya sendiri seraya memikirkan kata yang harus ia ucapkan setelahnya. Seokmin dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan kata itu.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku" Soonyoung mengatakan itu dalam satu nafas. Air matanya kembali turun. Ia memejamkan matanya tak berani menatap Seokmin.

"Kenapa Soonie berkata begitu hmm ? Seokmin berkata dengan suara sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Ia membelai rambut kekasihnya pelan.

"Aku- aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku"

"Kau selalu berdekatan dengan Jisoo hyung bahkan sampai memeluknya. Kau- tidak- aku takut kau menyukai Jisoo hyung lagi, kau dulu pernah berkata-" Soonyoung mengambil nafas sebentar. "kau pernah menyukai Jisoo hyung"

Seokmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya. Ternyata karena masalah ini kekasih mungilnya ini marah berhari - hari.

"Lihat aku" Seokmin memerintah dengan menarik dagu Soonyoung pelan.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana perusahaan kita ketika menyuruh para member melakukan skinship satu sama lain. Itu adalah hal yang sama chagi~ah"

"Dan kenapa juga kau tidak marah ketika aku berdekatan dengan Jihoon hyung ? Akhir - akhir ini perusahaan menyuruhku untuk melakukan skinship dengannya"

"Ka-karena Jihoon sudah memiliki Seungcheol hyung" Jawab Soonyoung disela isakannya.

"Dan Jisoo hyung, aku dekat dengannya karena apa, karena dia selalu memberi saran padaku. Kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa karena kau yang tak memperdulikan aku sama sekali"

"Tapi tadi malam, kau bahkan menyandarkan kepalamu ke bahu Jisoo hyung"

"Eoh ? Kau melihatnya ? Kau tahu semalam aku di ceramahi oleh Jisoo hyung karena tidak peka denganmu"

"Apa harus begitu ?"

"Aku menganggap Jisoo hyung adalah hyungku sendiri, jadi aku memperlakukan Jisoo hyung seperti hyungku" Soonyoung mengangguk bahwa ia percaya kepada Seokmin

"Oh! Dan soal dulu aku pernah berkata bahwa aku pernah menyukai Jisoo hyung. Sejujurnya kata yang tepat adalah mengaguminya, maaf jika aku dulu berkata menyukainya, aku tak tahu kata yang tepat. Aku kagum dengan Jisoo hyung yang sangat bijak, bahkan terkadang Seungcheol hyung kalah bijak dengan Jisoo hyung" Soonyoung mulai bisa tersenyum, hal itu membuat Seokmin ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, sekarang percaya padaku okay. Seoku cinta Soonie, jadi Seoku tidak akan meninggalkan Soonie. Ingat janji Seoku okay ?" Soonyoung mengangguk bahagia.

"Kau ingat lagu kita ?" Soonyoung mengerutkan alisnya mencoba menangkap maksud Seokmin.

"Ulgoshipji anha~" Seokmin menyanyikan lagu baru Seventeen dengan mengusap pipi lembut Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum, kenapa masalahnya bisa bertepatan dengan lagu baru mereka.

CUP

Seokmin mengecup bibir Soonyoung sebentar. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Mianhae Seoku~"

"Tidak"

"Eoh ?" Soonyoung terkejut mendengar jawaban Seokmin.

"Kau harus menciumku untuk mendapatkan maafku dan kau harus mendapat hukuman di ranjang"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YAKKK! DASAR KUDA MESUM! DASAR KUDA GILA! DASAR KUTIL KUDA MESUM! MESUM! MESUM!"

Soonyoung memukul Seokmin bertubi - tubi. Sementara yang dipukul berteriak kesakitan sambil tertawa. Seokmin memang gila. Gila karena cinta Soonyoung /eeeaaaaaaaaakkkkk/

Setelah lelah memukul Seokmin. Soonyoung duduk dipangkuan Seokmin saat ini. Mereka saling berhadapan dan menatap dalam satu sama lain untuk menyalurkan cinta mereka masing - masing.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Matamu akan sakit nanti. Jangan menangis lagi hmmm" Seokmin mengecup dua

mata Soonyoung bergantian diakhir kalimatnya. Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Seokmin.

"Saranghae Soonie" Seokmin mengecup bibir Soonyoung sebentar.

"Nado Saranghae Seoku" Soonyoung ikut mengecup bibir Seokmin. Dan yang pasti Seokmin langsung menahan tengkuk Soonyoung untuk melakukan ciuman yang lebih.

Keduanya jatuh di dunia mereka. Lumatan - lumatan kecil tapi lembut membuat keduanya mabuk akan ciuman mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

 _ **EPILOG**_

Sungcheol merasa gelisah karena sedari tadi dua member yang minta waktu sebentar di practice room tidak kunjung pulang. Seungcheol takut Seokmin berbuat yang 'apalah apalah' /?/ kepada Soonyoung. Karena Seungcheol tahu Seokmin itu tipe kuda yang 'anu' /?/

Seungcheol segera menghubungi Seokmin berkali - kali. Tapi nihil, Seokmin tak mengangkatnya semua. Seungcheol semakin berpikiran aneh - aneh. Lantas ia menghubungi Soonyoung. Dan diangkat.

"Yeobeoseyo" Seungcheol mengawali pembicaraan. Pada awalnya Seungcheol merasa ada suara aneh.

"Eunghh- Nehh- hhh- eunghh- hyung ?" Seungcheol mengernyit. Jangan - jangan...

"Seokhh- lepas ahh- sebenhh- thhaar- eunghh- seungcheolhh- hyunghhh- menelpon" Suara Soonyoung sedikit menjauh.

"YAAKKK! KWON SOONYOUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEOKMIN ! JIKA KALIAN BERBUAT MACAM - MACAM KALIAN AKAN KUHUKUM JIKA SAMPAI DORM! PULANG SEKARANG ATAU TIDAK PERNAH !" Seungcheol membanting handphone-nya ke sofa. Semua member terlonjak kaget melihat leader mereka yang tiba - tiba marah seperti itu.

"C-chagi sabarlah" Jihoon mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang naik pitan itu.

 _ **Other side**_

Dua orang yang sedang memadu kasih di practice room itu terlihat sangat bergairah. Yang tadinya saling menempelkan bibir, kemudian dilanjut dengan lumatan - lumatan lembut hingga tak lama terkesan menuntut. Keduanya jatuh pada suasana yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Orang itu Soonyoung dan Seokmin

Kini bibir Seokmin turun ke perpotongan leher Soonyoung. Suasana semakin panas, dan Soonyoung merasakan sakunya bergetar. Dan ternyata sang leader. Ia pikir Seungcheol hanya ingin menyuruhnya pulang, ia mengangkat panggilan itu seadanya. Tapi ia membiarkan Seokmin menjelajahi lehernya. Toh dia juga tidak mau menghentikan rasa nikmat itu.

"Yeobeoseyo" Terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Eunghh- Nehh- hhh- eunghh- hyung ?" Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon. Soonyoung berinisiatif untuk menyuruh Seokmin menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Soonyoung dan berbicara dengan Seungcheol. Ia menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya.

"Seokhh- lepas ahh- sebenhh- thhaar- eunghh- seungcheolhh- hyunghhh- menelpon" Soonyoung berusaha keras untuk berbicara dengan Seokmin ditengah rasa kenikmatan cumbuan Seokmin.

"YAAKKK! KWON SOONYOUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEOKMIN ! JIKA KALIAN BERBUAT MACAM - MACAM KALIAN AKAN KUHUKUM JIKA SAMPAI DORM! PULANG SEKARANG ATAU TIDAK PERNAH !" Seokmin dan Soonyoung terkejut dengan sangat berkat teriakan menggelegar sang leader. Beruntung ponselnya tidak Soonyoung dekatkan dengan telinganya. Bisa - bisa ia tak bisa ikut perform di Dream Concert besok karena gangguan THT. Dan panggilan diputus sepihak setelahnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang" Dan disetujui oleh Seokmin.

Keduanya bergegas merapikan barang mereka. Lalu keduanya pulan ke dorm mereka dan bersiap untuk mendengar ceramah dari sang leader.

"Siapkan pendengaranmu okay" Soonyoung berkata dan diangguki oleh Seokmin.

.

.

 **THE REAL END**

Yeaahhh finally it's end hahaaha

FF SeokSoon pertama yang hyuna publish. Entah kenapa tiba - tiba suka sama Talk talk couple ini. Pokoknya ini FF pertama yang sangat dibutuhkan review dari kalian, kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan dari readernim. FF ini pernah di publish di Wattpad, jadi kalo ada kesamaan yang sangat dengan ff yg dipublish oleh Hyuna1217 di wattpad, itu adalah FF hyuna juga dan itu acc wattpad hyuna. Tetapi ini benar - benar murni dari ide dan pikiran hyuna, jadi kalau ada kemiripan dengan FF lain mohon maaf karena ini adalah genre FF yang pasaran, tetapi FF ini bener - bener dari ide hyuna.

Hyuna bikin FF ini karena hyuna sedih liat FF SeokSoon di FFn bisa diitung jari. Miris banget, jadi untuk SeokSoon shipper di FFN gak usah sedih, hyuna akn nambahin list FF SeokSoon kalian walau isi FF-nya unfaedah hehe. Intinya Just For Fun :).

Last, Review Jusseyo~ and Gomawo yang udah mau baca, Fav/Follow FF ini

Anyeong~


End file.
